I'm in Love with Kakashi-Sensei (Based off my oneshot)
by kpron2008
Summary: {Pairing: Female Naruto and Male Kakashi} Naruto had been crushing on Kakashi-Sensei and her feelings became something while she was away training with Jiraiya. Along, the way things get revealed to her and to Kakashi back in Konoha. However, Naruto is also affected by the fox instincts that flows thru her chakra because of where she had used the nine-tails's chakra once.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in Love with Kakashi-Sensei**

By: kpron2008

{Pairing: Female Naruto 17 and Male Kakashi 22}

{Author's note: If you see numbers after the pairing names it's because that's how old they are going to be for the fanfic.}

**Prolouge**

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder; well for Naruto Uzumaki that phrase probably rings true. She was still on her training mission with Jiraiya-Sensei well Pervy-Sage as she likes to call him. However, the only person that she could think about was her perverted sensei, Kakashi Hatake; she had to admit that there was a possible chance that she had been crushing on him since she had first met him. For some reason or another, the silver haired Jounin had been on her mind a lot after she had left Konoha to train with the Pervy-Sage. Then she recalled Sakura asking her if there was anyone that she was crushing on as well as their coversation before she has left with the Pervy-Sage.

_~Naruto"s Flash Back~_

_"So Naruto, you're going to train with that pervert?" Sakura questioned._

_"Yeah, I am." Naruto said._

_"Before you go, Naruto, can you tell me who are crushing on?" Sakura asked._

_"I'm not exactly going to give you his name and it's not Sasuke-Teme but he's at least four years older than me and perverted. Why do you ask, Sakura?" Naruto questioned curiously._

_"Well, why you are gone away training you might think of your crush more often and your crush might turn into something more." Sakura said._

_"If it does turn into something more and he doesn't feel the same way then I'll deal with the sadness." Naruto said._

_"Can I take a wild guess then?" Sakura asked._

_"Sure." Naruto said._

_"Could it be...Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura questioned._

_Naruto blushed._

_"Oh my gosh, since when have you been crushing on Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously._

_"Since I first met him." Naruto said shyly._

_"For real?" Sakura said._

_Naruto nodded._

_"How come you've not told him?" Sakura asked curiously._

_"I couldn't tell him because I'm scared of rejection, Sakura. All my life, the villagers have called me a monster or demon. I don't want to screw this up." Naruto said sadly._

_"Is it because of the nine-tails?" Sakura asked._

_"How did you know?" Naruto questioned._

_"I sort of heard well read in a book that the 4th Hokage had sealed the nine-tails in baby. I didn't know that it was you until that day in Wave Village." Sakura said suddenly._

_"I didn't know that the nine-tails was sealed in me until Mizuki told me and Iruka-Sensei nearly died protecting me." Naruto said sadly._

_"Oh my gosh, Naruto! When was that?" Sakura asked._

_"Before you, Sasuke and I became Team 7." Naruto said._

_"Naruto, good luck with your training." Sakura said._

_"Good Luck to you as well Sakura." Naruto said._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Jiraiya was returning with food when he saw Naruto sound asleep where she had been reviewing his manuscript for him. He walked over her gently and nudged her awake; so she could eat something.

"Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto said sleepily.

"Hey brat, you've got to eat." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, I have a confession to make." Naruto said.

"Oh and pray tell what is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think I'm in love with Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes nearly bugged out at that and said, "You think that your in love with Kakashi Hatake?"

Naruto nodded.

"Since when?" Jiraiya asked.

"Since I first met him but at the time it was just a crush; I think." Naruto said.

"Is there anything else?" Jiraiya asked.

"The nine-tails well the Kyubi No Yoko or Kurama as he's called has been talking with me while I've been training by myself until you returned." Naruto said.

Jiraiya was shocked to learn this considering he knew that he was Naruto's godfather.

"What did the nine-tails tell you exactly?" Jiraiya asked.

"He asked for forgiveness for killing my parents and he also said that he was sort of responsible for me devoloping the crush on Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Naruto continued to talk while they ate their dinner and then it was time for them to rest.

...Meanwhile, Back in Konoha...

Kakashi was sort of missing the ball of sunshine even though he had been on several different missions since her departure to train with Jiraiya-sama. He wondered how she was doing and for some reason he could recall her acting strangely around him when she was starting her preteen years. So he was walking around the village lost in his thoughts.

_~Kakashi's Flash Back/ Thoughts~_

_Kakashi was on his way to meet his team that he would be teaching. He had just opened the door to the classroom door when a bucket of chalk dust as well as an eraser hit his head. Then he looked over towards Naruto who giggling at his laid back reaction to the prank that she had done. He couldn't help recalling his Sensei's wife doing some pranks of her own on his sensei sometimes just to cheer him up; he could easily see both his sensei and his sensei's wife in Naruto._

_After the training on teamwork, he noticed that something was going on with Naruto and wondered why she was suddenly becoming shy around him and blushing a lot. Then when they had a Class- C mission to the Wave ended up being a Class-A Mission; he noticed that Naruto had blushed when he was wrapping her hand when she had taken a kunai or a shuriken to let the poison bleed out of her hand. It had shocked him that she had done that as well as Sasuke and Sakura along with the bridge builder._

_He also recalled that she had been worried when he had clasped from over using the Sharingan because she had been hovering over him with sad eyes. Then there was an accident where she had opened the door on him while he was freshening up from resting and her face had turned beet red. Then she started referring to him as the perverted wolf which was confusing. After that she was trying to advoid him at all costs and he wanted answers. However, Jiraiya-sama had come and offered to train her in the way of the Toad Sages and he didn't even have a chance to tell good luck because he was away on a mission._

_~End of Flash Back/Thoughts~_

Kakashi wondered how much Naruto had grown while she was away from him. He couldn't wait to until Naruto returned because he really wanted answers from her.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" A female voice said.

Kakashi turned to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata approaching him; then said, "Maa...Sakura, what's up with you girls?"

"Well sensei, we questioned well I questioned Naruto a lot about if she was in love with someone or crushing on someone." Sakura said.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and wondered what this had to do with him and said, "I believe that Naruto doesn't like to talk about her personal life or feelings most of the time unless there is a reason."

"How do you know that, Kakashi-Sensei?" Ino asked.

"Observation mostly." Kakashi said then thought to himself, 'I was basically her Anbu guard while she was really young since she's my sensei's/ 4th Hokage's daughter.'

_~Kakashi remembering younger Naruto while he was Anbu Inu Ninja~_

_"Inu-sama, why does everyone hate me?" A three year-old Naruto asked him._

_"They just don't see how unique you are and they're jealous." Kakashi Inu said in some truth._

_"Inu-sama, you're my only friend and I'm glad to have you as a friend." Naruto said._

_"Naruto, one day you'll be a young lady and it's an honor to be your friend." Kakashi stated._

_"Thanks, Inu-sama." Naruto said._

_"You're welcome, Naruto." Kakashi said._

_"Inu-sama, I may not know who are behind that mask but you could be handsome." Naruto said._

_"How would you know that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

_"Just a guess. However, if I ever fall in love when I get older; I would like to fall in love with someone like you." Naruto said._

_Behind the the Inu mask, Kakashi actually was in shock and said, "Naruto, don't grow up too fast now. However, I'm sure that the man you fall in love with will love you for who you are."_

_~End of Flash Back~_

Then Kakashi paled as he realized that Naruto had talked to him only most of the time when they were training; that wondered if she had known that he was Inu-sama during that time.

~Back with Jiraiya and Naruto~

"I still can't believe that you're love with the Hatake brat; who is a student under the Yellow Flash/ 4th Hokage that just happens to be you're father. Not only that, he was the one that would watch over you all the time." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto was in shock and said, "You mean that Kakashi-Sensei was Inu-sama?"

Jiraiya realized that he had just given Kakashi's secret away and sighed the nodded.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say.

"Brat, look I shouldn't have told that Kakashi was Inu-sama." Jiraiya said.

"Well, it explains why I was always comfortable around him when he and I would eat ramen together sometimes. He would listen when I would complain about Sakura being to obessed over Sasuke-teme because it was just crazy." Naruto said.

"The Hatake brat listened to ya?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"Hmm...is there anything else, brat?" Jiraiya asked now curious.

"Well, Kurama also known as Kyubi No Yoko or the Nine-tails may have a little do with my feelings because he told me that when I had asked for some of his chakra when I was facing Neji; he told me that his chakra may have allowed some of his fox instincts infuse with my body. I started hiding in my apartment after that to let it go through my system." Naruto said.

"And?" Jiraiya said.

"It took at least four days for the fox instincts to completely go through, I think. Then when Kakashi-Sensei sort of got into my space; I would blush or get embarrass easily. However, Kurama told me that when I hit either 17 or 18 that there would be a possiblity of going into a heat of mating and he also said that to protect me that he would form a cloak of some sort and the only one pass it would be the wolf." Naruto said.

"Wolf?" Jiraiya questioned.

"That's what Kurama calls Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said blushing.

Jiraiya chuckled at hearing that and said, "Your dad would probably want to kill Kakashi for even thinking about his only daughter that way; but your mother would be grinning from ear to ear. However, are you angry with your parents?"

"No, I'm not angry with them because they had to do what they thought was best. I admit that I didn't exactly understand why everyone in the village hated me but I sort of understand now. Plus, Kurama is sort of acting like a surrogate father to me kind of like Iruka-Sensei has but Iruka-Sensei is sort of like dad in a way. However, I do consider Iruka-Sensei as an elder brother." Naruto said.

"So what do you think Iruka's reaction will be to the fact that you're in love with Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I have no idea but he'll overreact." Naruto stated.

While Naruto was still talking to him; he decided to write to Tsunade and tell her what he had found out from Naruto.

~Back in Konoha~

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were still questioning Kakashi about he felt for Naruto. Kakashi was starting to feel very uncomfortable with all these questions from the three girls.

"Sensei, if you're in love with Naruto; we'll understand because we honestly think that Naruto is in love with you as well." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah, because you both deserve to be happy." Ino said.

"We're also taking wild guesses here as well from what we were getting from Naruto as well as you." Sakura said.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to that but said, "Again, let's say that Naruto has feelings for me but my question is why are you three curious about it?"

"Well, I know that I always called an idiot at times but I'm worried about her. I guess I finally realize that she just wanted a friend." Sakura said.

"Same here." Ino said.

Hinata looked at Kakashi-Sensei and said, "Naruto is my friend and if she has feelings for you; then I want to know that if you return her feelings towards you. I want to know if your in love with her as well because I've seen how Naruto would blush around you, Kakashi-Sensei."

For some reason Kakashi felt like he was being interragated by T & I but it by three teenage girls. Sure he had fangirls when he was younger but this was weird.

"Let tell three of you, I'm not exactly good with my emotions but if I have feelings for Naruto in that way; I sure you that there are quiet a few people who would put me through an interragation before they would consider me worthy of Nauto." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi-Sensei, before Naruto went with Jiraiya-sama; she told me that the fox approves of the wolf as a mate. When I asked her who the wolf was, she just simply said that it was a secret between her and the fox. She also said that the fox will contact the wolf's inner wolf." Hinata stated.

Kakashi was a little bit surprised by that then said, "I need to go see the Hokage-sama about somethin."

The three female teens knew that they had put Kakashi on the spot; now they wondered what the Hokage would say to Kakashi.

...The Hokage's office...

Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading the letter that she had just recieved from Jiraiya and she had been surprised that Naruto was admitting that she was in love with the Hatake brat. She and Jiraiya were aware that their late sensei also known as the 3rd Hokage was aware that Naruto's parents had wanted the Hatake brat to be their daughter's husband because they trusted him with her. She also knew that Iruka be having kittens sort of speak when he found out that Naruto was betrothed to Kakashi from the day she was born. However, she wondered how Kakashi would react to the news.

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window. She turned to see Kakashi at the window and motioned for him to come on in.

"Hatake, take a seat." Tsunade said.

Kakashi sat down but he was curious as to what was going on and said, "Hokage-sama, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong it's just that Jiraiya wrote me and Naruto told him a lot. I've just learned that the nine-tails has been communicating with Naruto and that he calls you 'the wolf' when he refers to you." Tsunade stated.

Kakashi was in shock to hear that.

"I think that you'll be in more shock with what I have to say considering; I'm Naruto's godmother and Jiraiya is her godfather and witnessed the 4th Hokage and his wife along with the 3rd Hokage when they wrote a betrothoel for Naruto." Tsunade said, "Also, Jiraiya let it slip who her parents really were."

Now, Kakashi was in double shock now.

Tsunade smiled because she was really going to bomb Kakashi with more surprising news. She looked at Kakashi with a smile and said, "Hatake, there's more to the brotheol though."

"Just exactly what do you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"You were the one that Naruto was betrothed to you by her parents." Tsunade said seriously.

Kakashi fell backwards in his chair from the shock.

Tsunade hadn't expected for the Hatake to literly pass out from the shock.

_~Kakashi's mindscape~_

_Kakashi was walking in what appears to be woods when he saw a cave and wondered what or who was in there._

_**'I have to admit that was an unexpected way to get you here; but then again, you're dense on somethings.' A voice said from the cave.**_

_'Who are you?' Kakashi questioned._

_**'Brat, I'm your inner wolf and my name is Silver. The nine-tails approves of us as the mate to his jinchuriki since he was sort of present at the signing of the betrothel.' Silver said.**_

_'My inner wolf?' Kakashi questioned._

_**'Yeah, Hatake brat...I'm your inner wolf and I have to say that you are quiet dense sometimes.' Silver said.**_

_Kakashi glared at Silver._

_**Silver chuckled and said, 'You weren't paying attention to what was happening to young Naruto; but I was. However, I stayed slient for the longest time until now.' **_

_'What do you mean?' Kakashi asked._

_**'I was fully aware what the nine-tails was doing to our little mate to be. However, the reason he was doing it was completely neccessary of course.' Silver said.**_

_'That doesn't exactly answer my question?' Kakashi stated._

_**'I'm getting to that, you brat! The nine-tails let his fox instincts flow through Naruto when she borrowed his chakra to deaft Neji because he was going to let her feel the instincts to protect herself but he also knew of her feelings for you and he decided to explore the crush that she had on you. He knew of the betrothe contract and since Naruto was going to experiance some of the fox instincts; he knew that he had to do something because he was scared when Naruto would experiance her first heat that he had her use her shadow clone to help her during that time.' Silver said.**_

_'Don't tell me that she had one of her clones to change into me?!' Kakashi shouted._

_**Silver just nodded.**_

_'This is really a lot to take in you know!' Kakashi stated._

_**'It is but I'm sure that the 4th Hokage and his wife had a reason to chose you to marry their daughter. Besides, even though you don't want to admit out loud; you love the girl as well. You were concerned about the age difference between the two of you.' Silver said.**_

_'That's true and I do have a hard time with my feelings; but to know that Jiraiya-sama told Naruto that I was Inu-sama wasn't exactly his job.' Kakashi stated._

_**'Indeed, it wasn't his place to tell her but he did.' Silver stated.**_

_'Naruto probably thinks that I'm a complete pervert now.' Kakashi said._

_**'On the contrary, she was surprised by the fact that you had always been watching over her. However, you might want to wake up now because the 5th Hokage is smacking the hell out of us.' Silver stated.**_

_~Return to Reality~_

"KAKASHI, WAKE UP!" Tsunade shouted at him after smacking him a couple of times.

Kakashi opened his eyes and said, "Maa...this is just too much to take in right now as well as shocking to me."

"Glad, you're awake, Kakashi. However, when Naruto returns to the village; she can't know that you are aware of her feelings or the fact that the two of you were betrothed to each other before she was born right now." Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade as well as Shizune and said, "That might be a little hard considering that the nine-tails had been aware of the whole situation before hand and has relaying messages to my inner wolf some how without me knowing."

Tsunade's and Shizune's eyes went wide with shock at hearing what Kakashi had just said. Then Tsunade asked, "How do you know that, Kakashi?"

"Silver told me. Apparently, Silver is the name of my inner wolf and he also said that the reason had been reacting to me the way she had before she went to train with Jiraiya-sama is due to the fox like instincts that comes from the nine-tails himself." Kakashi stated.

"Can you tell us exactly what your inner wolf said?" Shizune asked suddenly.

Kakashi nodded and began telling them everything that his inner wolf had told him so far. When Kakashi had finished his story of what his inner wolf had told him; both Tsunade and Shizune were in shock.

After a few minutes, Tsunade asked curiously, "How exactly do you feel about becoming Naruto's mate/husband?"

"I'm not exactly sure how I should feel because if this wasn't a brothel contract; I'm pretty sure that my late sensei would come back from the grave and kill me where as his wife, Kushina would probably have a huge grin on her face." Kakashi stated.

'Wow, he really got knocked out if he thinks that Kushina would let Minato harm him if they (Naruto and Kakashi) had fallen in love naturally without a betrothel contract; but they have fallen in love with each other naturally without even knowing about the betrothel contract.' Tsunade thought to herself, 'I guess it would have naturally taken it's course on it's own anyway.'

Kakashi and Tsunade continued talking for a couple of hours with Shizune listening to their conversation.

...Back with Naruto and Jiraiya...

Naruto was training some more with Jiraiya as well as learning a lot from the toads. While Naruto was training with the toads right now. Jiraiya had just recieved a letter from Tsunade and was reading it. He was stunned to learn that Kakashi also had secret feelings for Naruto as well as that the nine-tails had secretly been sending messages to Kakashi's inner wolf without him knowing it. He couldn't help and chuckle at how Tsunade said that Kakashi's response was to her question about him being Naruto's mate/husband. He had to laugh at that because he had a feeling that Kakashi and Naruto were truly a match for each other.

Naruto was taking a break from her training and she noticed that Jiraiya was reading something; then she asked as she pointed at the scroll, "What is it, Jiraiya-Sensei?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, you are aware that these feelings that you have for Kakashi may have upped a little due to the nine-tails letting you use his chakra during your fight with Neji?"

Naruto nodded and said well suggested, "I guess that's why I kept saying stupid wolf or perverted wolf when I was around Kakashi-Sensei because the nine-tailss was letting me know in his own way that my body might be going through some changes and be more fox like."

Jiraiya was sort of shocked to hear that and said, "You realized that this happened when you were only 10 years-old, right? I mean the nine-tails was sort of infusing a part of himself into you?"

"Yeah, I sort of understood considering the damn fox spoke to me before and after the Chuunin Exams. After the Exams is when he told me that I would have to start impressing the wolf. Mind you, at the time, I had no idea that 'wolf' meant Kakashi-Sensei. Apparently, Kurama was picking up something that I wasn't but never told me." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes nearly bludged at hearing that.

"By the way, the nine-tails name is Kurama as well as Kyubi No Yoko. He'll probably be upset with me that I told you his name." Naruto said.

"Okay. But since your training is almost over with me; what do you want to do?" Jiraiya said.

"Let's go shopping before I have to return to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Sure. Naruto how do feel about Kakashi being a few years older than you? I just have to know?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't mind that Kakashi-Sensei is a few years older than me. Kurama told me a lot of things while I was 10 and explained what exactly was happening to me when I first started feeling these feelings for Kakashi-Sensei. He also asked for my forgiveness because he didn't mean to kill my parents; since he was under someone else's control at the time that had the sharingan. However, he says that Kakashi is the one that he can trust that doesn't use the sharingan for evil purposes." Naruto stated.

Naruto and Jiraiya continued talking on their way to village to go shopping in and the conversation was very calm through out the walk to the village. Jiraiya let Naruto buy a few civilian clothing as well as ninja clothing. He had been amazed at everything that Naruto was telling him about the nine-tails well Kurama; who was acting like a father towards Naruto. To be honest, he was stunned that Kurama whole heartly approved of the arranged betrothel of Naruto and Kakashi.

Finally, they reached the village and went looking for somethings separately of course; Jiraiya like always went looking at the women.

However, Naruto entered a jewelry store.

~Inside the jewelry store~

Naruto was looking at all the jewelry but none of it was what she wanted. Then the owner of the store walked out of his office and said, "Miss, may I help you?"

Naruto looked up at that the jeweler and asked, "I'm looking for something special to give my future husband but none of these catch my eye. But do you think that you could create something like this?" handing the jeweler her drawing.

The jeweler looked at the drawing and asked out of curiousity,"Why a wolf and a fox beside each other?"

"He calls me is vixen which is a female fox and I call him, my wolf." Naruto sort of lied.

"Oh well, since it resembles the pet names that you and your future husband have for each other then I don't mind. How long will you be here?" The jeweler said.

"I'll be here for a while doing some shopping." Naruto said, "Then I'll stop by to pick it up before we leave is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, miss. I have to admit that whoever your future husband is; he's one lucky man to have you for his future wife." The jeweler said.

"Thanks." Naruto said blushing a little bit and left.

...Oustide the jewelery store...

Naruto walked to the shop that was two blocks down from the jewelry story and to her surprise it was a dress store as well as a ninja clothing store. She decided to go in and pick out a few clothes since Jiraiya had given her some money to spend along with whatever she had earned from her missions with her team when she was younger. When she came out of the store; she had at least three different versions of a silver colored dress along with four new ninja outfits. Then she walked over to the shoe store which also had ninja shoes as well as civilian shoes and went in and bought 2 pairs high heels that matched her silver dress in the versions of it and bought four new pair of ninja shoes for her four new ninja outfits.

After a while, she took a break and went to get a bite of lunch before she headed back to the jewelery shop to get what she had the jeweler create for her. She was surprised to see the Pervy-Sage sitting there waiting on her.

"Hey, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, Pervy-Sage or should I say Ero-Sannin." Naruto said.

"Hey, brat don't call me that!" Jiraiya said.

"Well, it's true." Naruto said.

Jiraiya sighed and then asked, "Are you almost ready to return to Konoha, Naruto?"

"Yeah, but I've got to pick up something at the jewelry store before we leave though." Naruto said.

"Okay." Jiraiya said.

Naruto left after she had some lunch with Jiraiya and went straight to the jewelry store and picked up the the two necklaces that the jeweler had made. She had been happy at how they heard turned out. Then she met up with Jiraiya and then they started head back to Konoha.

...In Konoha...

Kakashi was walking around the village with his ninken to let them get in some exercise for a while after he had a talk with Pakkun.

"Kakashi?" A male voice said.

Kakashi turned to see Iruka Umino walking towards him and said, "Maa...Iruka, what is it?"

"Can you believe that Naruto will be returning today?" Iruka asked looking at Kakashi.

"Maa...I can only assume that her training with the Toad Sage is complete if she's returning." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi, is there something bothering you?" Iruka asked.

Pakkun and the other ninken chuckled and decided to poof out of there.

'Tratiors.' Kakashi thought to himself as his ninken disappeared and then said, "I suppose there is but let's go some where to go because it's sort of a shocking personal matter."

Iruka looked at Kakashi confused but nodded. So, Kakashi and Iruka went to talk some where in order to use privacy barriers. In fact, Kakashi took Iruka to his apartment so they could talk.

~In Kakashi's Apartment~

As soon as Iruka entered is apartment and shut the door behind him; Kakashi immedately set up the privacy barriers for him and Iruka to talk.

"Okay, so what is going on, Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Iruka, you're like an older brother to Naruto; but there is something that you don't know about Naruto."

"Oh and what is that?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto is the daughter of the 4th Hokage who also happened to be my sensei and he was also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. His name was Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki was the jinchuriki at the time and was also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Mind you, Iruka, this is all a S-Class secret in order to protect Naruto since she ended up becoming the new nine-tails jinchuriki as a baby by her own parents." Naruto said.

Iruka's eyes went wide with shock then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Apparently, there's more that even I nor Naruto was aware of and I was just made aware of it by the 5th Hokage. Also, I'm telling you all of this because you are like family to Naruto." Kakashi said.

"So what was it that you weren't made aware of?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi wasn't sure how Iruka was going to react to this bit of news; but decided to say, "I just found out that Naruto and I were betrothed to each other by her parents."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Iruka screamed.

"I was 14 at the time before Naruto was born. I was still 14 when Naruto was born that's when the nine-tails attacked because he estracted from Kushina and was under someone's control. However, the nine-tails was going to go after Naruto but was stopped by the 4th Hokage and his wife and sealed in their new born daughter which was Naruto. They hoped that Naruto would be considered a hero but she wasn't." Kakashi stated.

Iruka was shocked to learn that Naruto was the daughter of the 4th Hokage and his wife. He was also shocked to this information was considered S-class information and Kakashi was sharing it with him.

"Iruka, do you realize how serious this is?" Kakashi questioned him.

Iruka nodded and then said, "Kakashi, this is a lot to take in. However, I am curious as to how this is going to turn out."

"Iruka, I'm starting to believe that I have feelings for Naruto that I actually consulted Pakkun after the 5th Hokage told me about all of this. Although, I'm not sure how Naruto will react once she finds out that we were betrothed when I was 14 and she was just a new born baby." Kakashi said.

Iruka was actually surprised that Kakashi was admitting that he had fallen in love with Naruto of all things. Then he said to Kakashi, "The 4th Hokage must've had a reason to betrothe Naruto to you because they both must've had faith in you."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and asked, "Why me, though?"

"I don't know for sure, Kakashi. But if I had to guess...Kushina probably thought that you and Naruto would look good together." Iruka said.

So Iruka and Kakashi continued talking with each other over what Kakashi had found out and Pakkun was there as well to help if he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Jiraiya had finished up their shopping. They headed back to pack up their things and started back towards Konoha.

"Pervy-Sage?" Naruto said.

"Don't call me that, brat." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-Sensei. However, I'm not exactly sure how I should impress the wolf." Naruto said.

Jiraiya chuckle and said, "Kid, you are picking up some of the Kyubi's habits. However, you might want to dress to impress Kakashi."

Naruto smiled and said, "I may just wear my new ninja outfit with the new ninja shoes."

Jiraiya wondered which one that might be and asked, "Are you going to change?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yes, but I'm curious as to how my parents chose a pervert for my godfather and the 5th Hokage as my godmother."

"Believe or not, kid, I was your father's sensei back in the day." Jiraiya said.

"I'm just surprised that my dad that you taught my dad." Naruto said.

"You also said that the Hatake brat was into the Icha Icha Series. So here's a copy of Icha Icha Tactics for him." Jiraiya said handing the book to Naruto.

"Thanks, pervy-sage." Naruto said taking the book.

"You're welcome brat." Jiraiya said, "But what did you have that jeweler make?"

"It's someting special for Kakashi." Naruto said.

So Jiraiya and Naruto finished packing up their stuffed so that they could get a head start for Konoha.

~Back in Konoha~

Kakashi had finished talking with Iruka as well as Pakkun. He decided go to the memorial stone to talk with the deceased once again. He wanted to tell Rin and Obito what was going on as well as to ask his late sensei and his wife what they were thinking about betrothing him to their only daughter.

(This conversation is between Kakashi and the spirits that he was close to)

"Hey, Rin, Obito, Sensei and Kushina." Kakashi said.

_'Hey Kakashi.' Obito said._

_'Hello, Kakashi.' Rin said._

_'Kakashi, you're looking well.' Minato said._

_'You've grown up a lot, Kakashi.' Kushina said._

"Maa...it's been a shocking day today." Kakashi said.

_'What's going on, Kakashi?' Rin asked._

_'Yeah, you seem nervous.' Obito said._

"Well, I just recieved information today from the 5th Hokage and Naruto is on her way back from training with Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi stated.

_The three spirits seemed a little surprised by that._

_'How's Naruto been doing, Kakashi?' Kushina asked Kakashi suddenly._

"She's been doing great before she went to train with Jiraiya-sama considering I'm going to be her former sensei." Kakashi said.

_Minato was watching Kakashi and he knew that Kakashi was aware of the betrothel contract that Kushina and him had made between him and Naruto. He also could tell that Kakashi wanted to why him of all people._

Kakashi continued to talking with the spirits.

...Meanwhile...

Naruto along with Jiraiya were approaching the Konoha gates. The two gate ninjas were surprised to see Naruto as she walked through the gates with Jiraiya-sama right behind her. The two ninja's nearly had a nosebleed at seeing how beautiful Naruto became and they knew that if a male ninja got Naruto as their wife; he would be one lucky man. Jiraiya and Naruto continued walking through the village.

Sakura, Konohamaru, and two others were walking to the gates.

"Guess who's back?"

"who?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto."

Sakura and the three kids walked around the village until they saw a female ninja standing uptop a pole with a white haired ninja below.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto looked down to see Sakura and Konohamaru with his two friends. She jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said.

"So are you going to see the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm going inform her of everything." Naruto said.

"Are you going to see your other friends before or after you talk with the Hokage?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Hey boss, watch this?" Konohamaru said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Konohamaru as he did what Naruto recognized as the hand signs for her sexy jitsu. In a puff of smoke, Konohamaru had transform into a female. Sakura freaked out at seeing that while Jiraiya's eyes bugged out at witnessing that.

Naruto smiled and said, "I see you've been praticing, Konohamaru; but I only use that jitsu when I need to now."

Sakura was shocked to hear that and asked, "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I've sort of modified it a little by changing my hair color as well as some of my facial features." Naruto said.

They continued talking after Konohamaru and his friends left and made their way to the Hokage tower.

...The Hokage's Tower...

Tsunade was happy to know that her goddaughter was returning today. She wondered what Kakashi would think when he saw Naruto after all this time because she knew that Kakashi had been acting really strange since Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya for at least three years but probably felt like four years.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Sakura along with Naruto and Jiraiya entered her office.

"Brat, it's good to see you again." Tsunade said.

"Baa-chan, it's good to be home." Naruto said.

"Brat, I have a feeling that certain wolf will be glad to see you considering he's been moping or sulking since you've been gone." Tsunade said.

Naruto was surprised to hear that Kakashi had been missing her but she was skeptical about it.

Sakura saw that Naruto was skeptical about Tsunade's statement and said, "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei doesn't share his feelings so we sort read is body language to figure out how he was feeling."

Suddenly, Naruto smiled as she sensed Kakashi coming their way; that she decided to go out the window to meet with him.

Tsunade was smiling and said, "She's improved greatly but I don't think I approve of the habit of her using the window."

Sakura giggled at that but both her and Tsunade looked out the window to watch Kakashi's reaction to Naruto being back.

Kakashi landed right in front of Naruto.

"Hi, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said almost having a nosebleed at what she was wearing.

"Here, Sensei. This is for you." Naruto said handing Kakashi the green covered book.

Kakashi was stunned that Naruto handed him the book that he said, "Whaaaat?!"

"It's Icha Icha Tactics, the newest book of the Icha Icha Series." Naruto said then disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

Kakashi opened the book and saw a necklace that was very unique and a letter written on a blank page of the book and read it to himself:

_Kakashi-Sensei,_

_This book along with the necklace is my gift to you because I do love you so much. I actually had the necklace made at a jewelery store in a village that Pervy-sage and I stopped at before we returned. I know that we probably need to talk with each other about this because I know that it makes you feel uncomfortable that I have these feelings for you. Pervy-sage also told me about the betrothel contract that my parents made between us and I can only assume that Baa-chan told you as well. When he told me about it; I was completely shocked because I had fallen in love with you without knowing about us being betrothed to each other._

_I really didn't really know how to react to that, but I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this. I don't mind to talk with you about the whole thing. As for the necklace, it is a wolf and fox sitting side by side; you might want to thank Kurama for that because he's the one that calls you a wolf. Your name is engraved in the wolf while my name is engraved in the fox; also it has your birthday and my birthday engraved on it was well. It also has the date of the betrothel date on it as well as where we can engrave the date of our wedding along with dates of our children are born. I thought I would let you know about that._

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S._

_I may not know exactly how you feel about all of this and I may be a little bit dense sometimes; but I'm glad that I trust you and love you for who you are. So, don't change because you're unique in your own way, Kakashi-Sensei._

Kakashi knew that Naruto was right about them having to talk about their little situation that they had both just found out about. However, he couldn't believe how sexy Naruto had become that he nearly had a nosebleed after seeing in three years which felt like longer to him for some reason.

...Back to Naruto...

Naruto was walking through the village and as she did; she met up with some of her friends who were happy to see her. Then Konohamaru found her and helped her put her things up in her clean apartment.

"Naruto-nee, what are going to do?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, I have to meet Kakashi-Sensei soon because we have to talk about something important." Naruto said.

"Is it a mission?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

"Sort of but it's also adult talk." Naruto said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Naruto said.

Kakashi opened the door and entered. He saw Konohamaru helping Naruto and was for some odd reason going to growl at him; until Naruto said, "Konohamaru, that's enough. Kakashi can help me with the rest."

"Okay, nee-chan. Since you have adult stuff to talk about; but nee-chan?" Konohamaru said.

"Hm?" Naruto said looking at Konohamaru.

"You and Kakashi-Sensei are awsome because you two are very unique ninjas. It would also be amazing if you two could marry." Konohamaru said as he left.

Kakashi and Naruto were both stunned by what Konohamaru had just said to them.

"If he only knew." Naruto said quietly.

"Maa...Naruto, I suppose we should talk now." Kakashi said helping Naruto finish unpacking.

"Yeah, we should. Kakashi, I don't want you to feel like that you were forced into this betrothel contract with me. If you like, we can take it a step at a time for the both of us to adjust to it." Naruto said.

"In other words, take one step at a time?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi sighed and stopped Naruto for a moment then said placing his hand on her necklace, "I would like that, Naruto. "

"So would I, Kakashi." Naruto said placing her hand on Kakashi's necklace.

They were unaware that their chakra was going to their respective animal on the suddenly they were both pulled into Naruto's mindscape unexpectedly.

_~Naruto's Mindscape~_

_Kakashi blinked with Naruto in his arms and asked, 'Naruto, where are we?'_

_Naruto looked up at Kakashi and said, 'We are in mindscape where Kurama resides.'_

_'I suppose that makes some sense.' Kakashi stated._

_**'Glad to see that you both are here now! Because we need to talk to both of you!' Kurama said.**_

_Kakashi was stunned to see the nine-tails standing in front of him along with a giant silver wolf._

_**'Don't look at us like that, Hatake brat!' Silver said.**_

_Naruto was confused and Kakashi could see that he looked at Naruto then said, 'Silver is my inner wolf.'_

_Naruto looked at Silver and said, 'Nice to meet you, Silver.'_

_**'It's nice to meet the vixen that will be the Hatake brat's mate.' Silver said to Naruto.**_

_Finally, curiousity got the best of Kakashi and he asked curiously, 'Silver, how exactly are you in Naruto's mindscape?'_

_**Silver seemed a little nervous then Kurama spoke saying, 'Just as you and Naruto are mates to be; so are Silver and myself.'**_

_Naruto and Kakashi were stunned by that answer but then they both blushed as they realized what Kurama meant._

_'Kurama, Kakashi and I are taking this a little slow because we are both still in shock a little bit.' Naruto said._

_**'Kit, listen when you and the Pup touched each other's necklace before I pulled the two of you in your mindscape...your and his chakra went into the respective animal on the necklace then the chakra started mixing together connecting you two to each other.' Kurama stated.**_

_**'Also, the two of you may eventually end up mated before you're married by the law of Konoha at some point. So, you two will have to prepare yourselves for that when the times.' Silver said.**_

_Kakashi and Naruto were shocked to hear that; but they could understand that in some strange way._

_**'By the way, the 3rd's grandson has returned and he's got Iruka with him because he was worried for you and the wolf. Well mainly, Naruto.' Kurama said.**_

_~Back to Reality~_

Kakashi and Naruto were coming around just as her apartment door blasted open. Both her and Kakashi coughed because of the smoke. Iruka and Konohamaru entered the apartment; Iruka looked pissed for a moment or so until he saw that Naruto and Kakashi still had their clothes on then he looked at Konohamaru for him to explain why he had thought Kakashi was doing naughty things to Naruto.

"Iruka, what's going on?!" Naruto growled out.

Kakashi was a little bit surprised at hearing Naruto growl.

"Naruto, Konohamaru thought that something inapproaprate was going on between you and Kakashi." Iruka stated.

Kakashi looked at Konohamaru and said, "Konohamaru, when Naruto said that we were having an adult conversation; she meant that we were talking about something that we just found out about. Regardless, that I read the Icha Icha Series, I do respect Naruto."

Konohamaru blushed in embarrassment.

Iruka knew about what Kakashi was talking about and asked, "Have you two figured out what you two are going to do?"

"We decided to give dating a try to get to know each other a little bit better." Naruto answered Iruka.

"Maa...Naruto's right about that because this is still shocking to the both of us." Kakashi responded.

Konohamaru was confused.

Naruto noticed that Konohamaru was confused and looked at him then said, "Konohamaru, as honorable as your intentions were...you have to understand that Kakashi's and my situation is a little strange. We are dating to get to know each other better because we just found out something that shocked us both. Also, Kakashi won't hurt me and I won't hurt him because we trust each other. Konohamaru, you're like a little brother to me and Iruka is like and older brother to me; that I know you were concerned for me but that'll Kakashi's job from now on."

"What do you mean, nee-chan?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

Naruto looked at Kakashi to see if she should tell him; when Kakashi gave her the okay then she said, "Konohamaru, Kakashi and I just found out that we were placed in a betrothel contract to each other by my parents. We are trying to adjust from the shock and that's why Kakashi and I are dating because we'll be getting to know each other a little bit better."

"So that means that the two of you will eventually get married?" Konohamaru asked.

Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

Iruka was amazed that Naruto was treating Kakashi like he was already her future husband in a way.

Kakahi knelt down to Konohamaru and asked, "Will you be okay knowing this about Naruto and myself?"

"Sure, it just means that you'll be nee-chan's husband and basically like a brother-in-law to myself and Iruka-Sensei." Konohamaru said smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto hadn't expected that answer from Konohamaru.

Iruka was also stunned by Konohamaru's response to Kakashi's question.

Konohamaru turned and faced Kakashi and Naruto then said, "I'll protect nee-chan's and nii-sama's treasures." then he left.

Kakashi and Naruto was confused by that as they watched him leave; then they decided to tell Iruka what Kurama snd Silver had told them. When they finished telling him what they had just been informed of by Kurama and Silver; Iruka was in complete shock.

"So let me get this straight, Naruto! You and Kakashi will have to mate each other like animals do?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"However, we'll sort of pick a date for that." Kakashi stated.

"Also, we may decide to leave the village for that just to be on the safe side of things." Naruto stated.

Iruka sighed and said, "You two are troublesome; but I understand. So when will the two of plan to have an actual wedding?"

"Still working on that one unless Baa-chan decides to pull a fast one for some reason." Naruto said.

"Naruto, the only way that the 5th Hokage will do that is if she feels there is a reason to." Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"Like if Naruto was pregnanet?" Iruka questioned.

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at Iruka completely stunned by the idea.

"What?" Iruka said.

"Iruka-Sensei, I don't think Baa-chan will be too happy about Kakashi and I having a baby before we are married." Naruto said.

Iruka blushed as he realized what he had suggested to Naruto and Kakashi then said, "I was just thinking of the ways that the Hokage may rush the two of into a wedding."

"Maa...there is another way besides that." Kakashi said.

"There is?!" Both Iruka and Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, if it was a mission and everything had to seem real; so it really wouldn't be a lie." Kakashi said.

"What you're saying, Kakashi, is that if we went a high ranked mission of sorts and we were undercover as a married couple that Baa-chan may actually marry us in order for the documents to be real? However, our real last name wouldn't be revealed as well as our first names." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

~Several weeks later~

Konoha was unexpectedly attacked by someone called Pain while Naruto was off training with the toads. Every ninja was involved in protecting the village. After a while, Naruto returned and faced off with Pain in fighting then when Pain had Naruto pinned to the ground; Hinata came to help her because she saw Naruto like a sister even though they were friends.

When Naruto saw that Hinata was hurt and that Kakashi was killed; she began to transform into the nine-tails because she was angry. However, she had entered her mindscape while Pain had trapped her in a ball of rock.

_...Inside Naruto's Mindscape..._

_Naruto was walking down a path that looked like it was a sewer pipe; but she was surprised to see a cage at the end of it. When she reached the cage, she saw the one thing well creature that the village had been so hell bent on telling her that she was._

_**'So, I finally see you face to face, brat.' The Kyubi stated.**_

_'Nice to meet you face to face as well, Kyubi...I mean Kurama.' Naruto said._

_**'I believe that we've established that you are the daughter of 4th Hokage and his wife. I'm sorry that I took them away from you and that you never got to know them.' Kurama said.**_

_'It wasn't your fault and besides I forgive you. You've been a friend to me secretly and I had know idea that my mindscape was dreary for you.' Naruto said._

_**'Will you release me?' Kurama asked curiously.**_

_Naruto approached the sealed cage ready to release Kurama when a hand grabbed her's. She turned to see who it was and she was surprised to see that it was her father; plus she heard Kurama growl at him. Which she could sort of understand in a way because it had been her father that had sealed him inside her._

_'Let's go some where and talk.' Minato said._

_Naruto nodded._

_They entered another part of her mindscape which was clean._

_'You've grown up a lot, my daughter.' Minato said._

_'Dad, I'm glad to finally meet you as well as see you.' Naruto said as she punched him._

_Minato stumbled backwards a little from his daughter's punch but he couldn't really blame her; so he just smiled at her._

_'Dad, we need to talk.' Naruto said._

_Minato was confused and wondered what his teenage daughter wanted to talk about with him._

_Naruto took a deep breath and said, 'Dad, I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake who was once one of your students.'_

_Minato fell over in shock at hearing that then he seemed a little bit surprised by that._

_'Dad, before you go and get overprotective; I need to tell you that Kurama contacted me when I was younger and explained a few things to me after I asked for his help during the Chuunin Exams were I was fighting against Neji Hyuga. Apparently, Kurama trusts the decision that you and mom made of the betrothel of me and Kakashi-Sensei. He also trusts Kakashi and refers to him as the wolf.' Naruto said._

_Minato eyes went wide with shock to learn that the nine-tails had talked with his daughter and that his former student, Kakashi Hatake was his daughter's Jounin-Sensei._

_'Dad, I had realized that I had a crush on Kakashi at the age of 10. The crush didn't turn into anything more until I went to train with Jiraiya-Sensei; who by the way, let it slip that I was the daughter of the 4th Hokage also known as the "Yellow Flash" and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki also known as the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" who was also once the Jinchuriki of Kurama. He also told me that Kakashi was Inu-Sama that would watch over me when I was younger which sort of made Kakashi my very first friend that saw me for me and not because of me being the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails.' Naruto said._

_Minato was completely stunned at hearing all of this._

_Naruto saw her father's expression and began explaining from the very beginning to him. From Kurama asking for her forgiveness as to what was going on now. Minato listened to listened to his daughter as she told him how the villagers of Konoha had treated her that he was upset over it. He continued to listen as she continued telling about how the village started changing their oppion about her and when she finally finished telling him everything that led up till now; he was amazed at how much she had grown._

_After a few minutes, Minato said, 'Then Kakashi has my blessing to court you, Naruto. Despite the betrothel contract and your mother would be very proud of you because I am and we both have faith in you as well as trust. You carry the will of the fire and your's is very strong. Also, the betrothel was more of your mother's doing than mine but I could never go against your mother when she had her mind set on something.'_

_Naruto was surprised to learn that her mother had been the main one behind the betrothel between her and Kakashi then smiled with tears in eyes at her father and hugged him. They continued talking for a while. Minato had something to tell his daughter that was really important and when he told her that she had to relay it to Kakashi who in turn would have relayed to the 5th she returned to reality._

...Returned to reality...

Naruto was back and she was outside the ball of rock as well as in Sage Mode and she continued fighting Pain. After she defeated Pain; she went to find the person that was controling Pain because they were responsible for the death of Jiraiya-Sensei. His name was Nagato as she found out. Then she talked with him about the past that apparentl Nagato and his commrades had with Jiraiya which sort of explained a lot of things to her about her godfather in the strangest way.

~Meanwhile~

_...Kakashi in the Spirit World..._

_Kakashi found himself sitting in front of a fire sitting across from his father, Sakumo also known as the "White Fang of Konoha"; he wasn't sure what ot say to his father about what was going on in his life._

_'Kakashi?' Sakumo said smiling._

_'Dad, where am I?' Kakashi asked curiously._

_'You're dead but you're in limbo for right now and it will give us sometime to talk.' Sakumo said._

_Kakashi nodded and talking to his father about all that happened in his life after his father's death up until he reached the point of telling his father about the betrothel contract between him and Naruto._

_Sakumo listened to everything that Kakashi had said and was surprised by the fact that the 4th Hokage had betrothed his only daughter, Naruto to his son, Kakashi. Then Sakumo said after a few minutes, 'It seems to me that the 4th Hokage's daughter really cares for you, son. I understand that the both of you are wanting to take this new found relationship slow and that the both of you were shocked by the news of being betrothed to one another. If I was alive, I would gladly welcome her to the family.'_

_Kakashi smiled at his father for the response but he was confused at the same time._

_'Kakashi, not many knows the possiblities that the Jinchurikis of the tailed beasts go through and there is possiblity of the Jinchurikis having some instincts of the the tailed-beast that reside inside of them but it's a theory mostly but seems that Nine-tails's jinchuriki has indeed taken some of the traits of the nine-tails from what you've told me of her. You may not realize it but I think you are the perfect person for her as a mate/husband in the end. Go and be with her because you love her deeply and I'm sure that she feels the same way about you.' Sakumo said._

_Kakashi just eye-smiled at his father understanding and gave him a hug._

...Back to the world of the living...

Naruto was walking through the forest tired from her personal battle with Pain then talking with Nagato unaware that those that had parished during that attack had been revived; however, Kakashi caught her just as she fell.

"Lean on me, Naruto. You could use a little rest." Kakashi said as he decided to give her a piggyback ride.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said tiredly with a smile.

Kakashi really couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown up and he didn't mind carrying her on his back; after all, they would eventually mate/marry each other. He was sort of blushing as he was carrying her on his back. Then he heard her say softly to him, "I thought I lost you, Kakashi; my perverted wolf."

Kakashi eye-smiled and said,"You did, Naruto; My beautiful vixen but everything is okay now."

Kakashi and Naruto made it to the edge of the forest. Naruto climbed down from Kakashi's back as all the villagers were cheering for her. Kakashi watched as his future wife/mate was being tossed up in the air and she was laughing with her friends.

Some of the villagers were starting to see Naruto in a whole new light as well as some of the Shinobi.

Iruka walked over to Kakashi was standing and noticed that Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a smile.

"Kakashi, what are you smiling about?" Iruka asked curiously.

"I'm just thinking at how much Naruto has changed and grown in her ninja skills; as well as handling the unexpected surprise that both her and I had recieved before all of this happened with Pain." Kakashi said.

"Naruto sure has changed and grown into young woman and she's lucky to have you with her. Her ninja skills have indeed improved over these three years." Iruka said.

"Iruka, can I ask you something?" Kakashi said.

"Sure." Iruka said.

Kakashi looked at Iruka and asked, "Are you really okay with me and Naruto being betrothed to each other? The reason, I'm asking is because Naruto is like a little sister to you."

"You're asking if I approve of it, Kakashi. I'll admit that I was shocked when the both of you told me about it; but I couldn't say anything against it because the 4th Hokage must've had a reason behind it. Plus, I see how Naruto looks at you." Iruka said.

Kakashi smiled then looked to where Naruto was and saw that she was walking off with Konohamaru some where that he decided to follow her stealthy like.

Iruka shook his head as he watched Kakashi follow Naruto and thought to himself, 'Kakashi, you're already starting to act like an overprotective Alpha mate/husband over his future Omega mate/wife and you're not aware of it yet.'

...With Konohamaru and Naruto with Kakashi following them...

Konohamaru decended to down some stairs when he heard Naruto say, "Come on, wolf. I know you're there."

Suddenly, Konohamaru saw Kakashi-sensei dropped down in front of Naruto that he was shocked that Naruto had been aware of them being followed.

"Maa...you really did train hard, Naruto if you knew that I was there." Kakashi said.

Naruto giggled and said, "I guess you could say that I'm learning as I go."

"So, what's going on?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto followed Kohonamaru.

"I don't know but I think that Konohamaru wants to show us something." Naruto said.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were now following Konohamaru down the stairs wondering what he was going to show them. They were surprised to see a trunk in a room and watched as Konohamaru opened the trunk for them to see what was in there.

"I saved nee-chan's as well as nii-sama's things from the attack." Konohamaru said.

Naruto was confused because she heard that Kakashi had placed a lot traps as well as seals around his place.

Kakashi looked at Konohamaru with a confused look because he knew that he had placed traps and other things around them then asked, "How did you get into my place, Konohamaru?"

"It wasn't easy, but I knew that you may have treasured things that you wouldn't want destoryed just like nee-chan and since you'll be marrying nee-chan; I figured that I should save the things that you treasured as well." Konohamaru said.

Naruto saw that Konohamaru had saved her orange jump suit as well as Kakashi's collection of Icha Icha Paradise series which she didn't mind.

"Well done, Konohamaru. Although, I can only image what you went through to save some of Kakashi's things." Naruto said.

Konohamaru grinned and said, "It felt like war as well as hell; but I did it because nee-chan loved Kakashi-nii so much. So I wanted to make you both happy." Konohamaru said.

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Thank you, Konohamaru."

"You're welcome, Kakashi-nii." Konohamaru said.

Naruto wondered about something and asked Konohamaru, "You didn't read any of Kakashi's books, did you?"

Konohamaru looked at Naruto and said, "No way! I oftern heard Sakura-san call him pervert for reading those things but you just shook your head at him for reading the books."

Naruto believed him and then said, "Kaksahi at least had the newest one with him considering I personally had to proof read the thing."

Both Konohamaru and Kakashi were both shocked to hear that.

"Just what did Jiraiya-sama have you to do while you were training with him?" Kakashi questioned.

"Basically, he had me read the entire Icha Icha Series when I wasn't training then he wanted my oppoin on his new manualscript to the one that Kakashi has now and make some corrections." Naruto said.

"Anything else?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto leaned over to Kakashi with smile and whispered in his ear, "Reading all those books, I could only imagine you doing that to me."

Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock and he blushed at what she had just whispered to him. He thought to himself, 'Naruto could be sexy dangerous to him if she read the Icha Icha Series; but it would be interesting know what she would do to him.'

Konohamaru saw Kakashi's face turn beet red for some reason but didn't ask because he figured that it was something for the two new lovebirds.

~Two weeks later~

Konoha was starting to rebuild. However, Might Gai and Kakashi were in the middle of one of their annual challenges. They started running and jumping on the roofs that they jumped over Choji and Shikamaru who looked up to see them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Choji just nodded.

Kakashi and Gai continued their run.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were walking and talking with each other. When they saw Kakashi and Gai over their head.

"It seems that Kakashi-Sensei and Gai-Sensei are having their annual challenge." Sakura said.

"Seriously, after all that choas that happened?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi turned around and then dropped in front of Naruto. Naruto blinked because she was confused until she realized that Kakashi was kissing her but he had removed his mask just for her; but Sakura only saw the genjutsu and she was blushing at what she was seeing.

After Kakashi kissed Naruto; he saw her beautiful blush and whispered in her, "Sexy Vixen, try to top that other than what you told me when we were retrieving our things from Konohamaru. Also, you're the only that is allowed to see my face, love."

Sakura wondered what Kakashi had said to Naruto because whatever it was had Naruto blushing like a red tamatoe.

Then they watched as Kakashi went back to his challenge with Gai; when he heard Naruto scream, "PERVERTED SILVER WOLF!" He chuckled then he continued.

Sakura looked at Naruto giving her a questioning look.

"Don't ask." Naruto said.

"Okay, but I think we can make Kakashi-Sensei go crazy as pay back." Sakura said.

"How?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura giggled as she started telling Naruto her plan as they walked off to go shopping to find something to surprise Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto could hear Kurama laughing in her mind at what Sakura's plan was.

...Inside a dress shop...

Sakura and Naruto were looking for something that would work at shocking Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura had Naruto had try on several dresses in different colors as well as skirts that looked very sexy like the dresses. At that moment, Hinata and Ino walked into the shop and saw Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm helping Naruto get Kakashi-Sensei back for stealing a kiss." Sakura stated.

Hinata and Ino were shocked to hear that Kakashi-Sensei had kissed Naruto who was a former student of his; but they remembered that the 5th hokage had told the entire village that Naruto was betrothed to Kakashi-Sensei by her parents and also told the entire village who Naruto really was and who her parents were.

"We'll help as well." Ino said finally looking thru the clothes as well.

Naruto looked at Hinata and asked, "What is it, Hinata?"

"Naruto-chan, why did Kakashi-Sensei kiss you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Kakashi and I are dating even though we are betrothed to each other; I don't want him to feel like he was forced into this."

"Basically, the two of you decided to date each other in order to get to know each other?" Ino questioned.

Naruto nodded and said, "The three of you have to understand that the betrothel took both of us by surprise. Kakashi was my Sensei as well as my friend and we had no idea about the betrothel until now."

"I guess that would explain why Kakashi-Sensei would try to advoid our questions then before you returned to the village and before Pain Attack." Ino said.

"What do you mean that you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we noticed that Kakashi-Sensei was acting strangely since you had left to train with the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya-Sama." Hinata said.

"How was he acting?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, we would see him go to Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen stand and order his bowl of ramen; but then he would order your favorite ramen as well. He would do that ever so often. Even Iruka-Sensei would notice it as well as the 5th Hokage." Sakura said.

They contnued telling everything to Naruto about how Kakashi was acting while she had been gone for the three years of training with Jiraiya-sama as they shopped for something for Naruto to shock Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Recap:_

_"I guess that would explain why Kakashi-Sensei would try to advoid our questions then before you returned to the village and before Pain Attack." Ino said._

_"What do you mean that you?" Naruto asked._

_"Well, we noticed that Kakashi-Sensei was acting strangely since you had left to train with the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya-Sama." Hinata said._

_"How was he acting?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Well, we would see him go to Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen stand and order his bowl of ramen; but then he would order your favorite ramen as well. He would do that ever so often. Even Iruka-Sensei would notice it as well as the 5th Hokage." Sakura said._

_They contnued telling everything to Naruto about how Kakashi was acting while she had been gone for the three years of training with Jiraiya-sama as they shopped for something for Naruto to shock Kakashi._

Finally, Sakura found the perfect dress , while Ino found the shoes to match and Hinata found a great hair accessorary to match it. When they showed Naruto; she could only smile as well as wonder how Kakashi was going to react to it. So after they bought the stuff and they bought a few other things as well; then they all headed over to Naruto's apartment to help her get ready to stun Kakashi-Sensei.

~At Naruto's Aparentment~

Once they entered Naruto's apartment; Hinata suggested that Naruto take a nice relaxing shower. In which, Naruto agreed to do but she couldn't believe some of the things that she had bought with the girls. Most of the purchases included sexy under garements, sexy dresses as well as sexy nighties that you usually wear after marriage. To be honest, Naruto had never really thought about being sexy in real life because she would just use her sexy jutsu. She never thought the girls would con her into buying sexy clothes and tell her that she can longer use the jutsu.

...Meanwhile, in Naruto's bedroom...

"Which dress should Naruto wear for Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"How about the orange sun dress that has black lace on the bottom of the skirt of the dress that has the silver design of a fox on it." Ino suggested.

"That sounds good, Ino. What do you think, Hinata?" Sakura said.

"It would be perfect for Naruto to wear along with this in her hair." Hinata said showing them the hair peice.

"That's great, Hinata." Ino said.

"I've got the shoes that she'll wear with the dress." Sakura said holding a pair of sandles.

"Cool." Hinata said.

"Um...why don't we try heels instead?" Ino suggested.

"Okay and when you think about it that might be better." Sakura stated.

Just then, Naruto walked into her bedroom from taking a shower and saw what the girls had picked out for her to wear to knock Kakashi off his rocker or in this case probably to faint from shock.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata made her sit down in front of her mirror after she had dried off enough to get dress first. Hinata handed her a bathrobe to cover the dress so her and the others wouldn't get it anything on it.

Naruto put the bathrobe on in order to keep the dress clean from whatever the girls had planned for her hair as well as her face.

~Some where in Konoha~

Kakashi was in a pub drinking with Guy, Asuma, and Iruka.

"MY HIP RIVAL, I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." Guy said.

"Maa...Guy, you don't have to talk so loud. But go ahead and ask." Kakashi said.

"WHY DID YOU KISS, NARUTO DURING OUR WEEKLY CHALLENGE?" Guy asked curiously.

Both Asuma and Iruka choked on their drink hearing that Kakashi had kissed Naruto.

"Maa...that's between me and Naruto." Kakashi stated.

Iruka understood why Kakashi said that it was between him and Naruto because he didn't want everyone nosing into his private life; but the only reason that he would probably tell Iruka was because Iruka was like an elder brother to Naruto.

"Well, at least a lot of things have changed since Naruto's return." Asuma said.

"THAT'S TRUE. SHE'S A LOT STRONGER AND ANYMAN THAT DATES HER IS LUCKY." Guy said.

Kakashi growled softly at what Guy had just said.

Both Asuma and Iruka heard Kakashi growl.

"Guy, no other man is allowed to touch Naruto." Iruka said.

"WHY?" Guy questioned.

"Because she is already betrothed." Asuma stated.

"TO WHO?" Guy asked curiously.

Kakashi suddenly spoke, "Naruto is betrothed to me, Guy."

Guy was stunned to hear that and was about to say something until Iruka said letting Guy know that he was being trusted, "Guy, only a select few that Kakashi and Naruto know are trusted with this information."

Guy nodded understanding.

Suddenly, Kakashi growled again but it wasn't at Guy, Asuma, or Iruka. It was the ninja behind them because of what they male ninja had said. Kakashi turned and immedately and punched the guy; which ended up to turning to brawl.

...Meanwhile...

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were walking with Naruto down the street.

"Naruto, I can't believe that you're wearing ninja shorts under that dress." Sakura said.

"Well, you never know when you suddenly might have to get into a fight." Naruto said.

"That's true in a way, Sakura." Hinata said.

"I just see you fighting in a dress, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yea, I mean that would be kind of hard." Ino said.

Naruto giggled and said, "I was the one was training with Pervy-Sage for almost four years but returned in three years."

"I don't understand?" Hinata said.

"Jiraiya-Sensei was the one that suggested that if I was by myself try fighting in a dress but wear something underneath so perverts won't see your panties." Naruto said.

"Naruto, he was a pervert as well!" Sakura said.

"True, but he was also my godfather." Naruto said.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were shocked to learn that the Toad Sennin had been Naruto's godfather.

"I'm guessing that he got very protective over you." Ino said.

"Yes, he did that he actually punched some guys that were flirting with me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I understand that only certain people know about what's between you and Kakashi-Sensei; but it's still hard to understand how you two managed realize that you were in love with each other without knowing about the arrangement." Sakura said.

"Trust me, Kakashi and I are wanting to take it slow unless there is a reason for us to go ahead and tie the knot." Naruto said.

They were talking when they bumped into Kurenai and Ano.

"Naruto, don't you look beautiful." Kurenai stated.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Where are you three heading?" Ano asked.

"Looking for Kakashi." Hinata said.

"He's probably at the pub or something." Kurenai said.

"Okay, then let's go." Sakura said.

...Outside the pub...

Asuma and Guy were standing outside because they were a little bit battered from the fight that Kakashi started.

"Asuma?" Kuernai questioned.

Asuma and Guy turned to see the girls but they were more shocked to see Naruto in a dress. Then Asuma said, " Kurenai, what are you and the girls doing here?"

"Naruto was looking for Kakashi; so we figured he would be here. By the way, what happened?" Kuernai questioned.

"We're not really sure. One minute we were all talking then next thing that Iruka, Guy and I knew; Kakashi threw a punch at the guy that was sitting right behind us." Asuma said.

The girls were stunned to hear that except for Naruto.

"NARUTO, YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Guy said.

"Thanks, I think. Did you all hear what the guy said?" Naruto questioned.

"No, but we think that Kakashi di because he has keen hearing." Asuma said.

Then it dawned on Naruto right away what had happened.

"What is it, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"The wolf is upset and because a stupid ninja male made a threat to me." was all Naruto could say.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Ano said.

"I'm sure that you all are aware that Kakashi and I betrothed to one another." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Kakashi and I have animal instincts as well. So when the male ninja opened his mouth; Kakashi reacted out of pure instinct because I'm his mate-to-be well bride-to-be." Naruto said.

"That makes sense, I guess." Ino said.

Naruto took a deep breath and decided to go inside to see how the fight was going.

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Guy asked.

Naruto turned to face them and said with a growl, "Do you think I'll honestly let my mate-to-be well husband-to-be have all the fun?! Besides, it sort of works both ways; if Kakashi is protective over me then I'll be protective over him."

They watched as Naruto entered the pub.

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Asuma said.

"Sure, why not?" Ano said.

Suddenly, they heard a screams"THOSE HEELS ARE DEADLY!"

"HOW IS SHE FIGHTING IN DAMN DRESS?!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU IDIOTS, THE DEMON FEMALE ISN'T HARD TO GET!"

"ARE YOU NUTS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR PISSING THE COPY-NIN OFF!"

"GET THE DEMON BITCH!"

"Sounds like it's getting interesting in there." Kurenai stated.

"Yea, it does." Sakura agreed.

Suddenly, Iruka came out and he looked pale.

"Iruka-Sensei, what happened in there?" Hinata asked.

"All, I know is that Kakashi told me what the guy said and we started fighting the group behind us. Then Naruto enters and Kakashi sees her; his nose starts to bleed and one guys took advantage of that. Naruto saw and her eyes went from blue to kyubi red in a instant." Iruka stated.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock with that.

Then they watched as several male ninjas ran out of the pub terrified.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what happened?" Ino asked one of the male ninjas.

The guy looked at everyone and said, "Let's just say that Kakashi and Naruto have earned a new name amongst the ninja now." The guy said.

"What's that?" Iruka asked.

"Kakashi has earned the name Silver Fang while Naruto has earned the name Red Flame Kitsune." The guy answered.

They watched as the guy ran off like the others. Then Kakashi and Naruto came walking out; Naruto's were still kyubi like and Kakashi had his arm around her waist.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata asked.

"Ma Ma...we're okay, Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi? Naruto? You realized that the hokage will have to be told about this?" Asuma said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Guy asked._

_Naruto turned to face them and said with a growl, "Do you think I'll honestly let my mate-to-be well husband-to-be have all the fun?! Besides, it sort of works both ways; if Kakashi is protective over me then I'll be protective over him." _

_They watched as Naruto entered the pub._

_"Anyone want to make a bet?" Asuma said._

_"Sure, why not?" Ano said._

_Suddenly, they heard a screams"THOSE HEELS ARE DEADLY!"_

_"HOW IS SHE FIGHTING IN DAMN DRESS?!"_

_"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_"YOU IDIOTS, THE DEMON FEMALE ISN'T HARD TO GET!"_

_"ARE YOU NUTS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR PISSING THE COPY-NIN OFF!"_

_"GET THE DEMON BITCH!"_

_"Sounds like it's getting interesting in there." Kurenai stated._

_"Yea, it does." Sakura agreed. _

_Suddenly, Iruka came out and he looked pale._

_"Iruka-Sensei, what happened in there?" Hinata asked._

_"All, I know is that Kakashi told me what the guy said and we started fighting the group behind us. Then Naruto enters and Kakashi sees her; his nose starts to bleed and one guys took advantage of that. Naruto saw and her eyes went from blue to kyubi red in a instant." Iruka stated._

_Everyone's eyes went wide with shock with that._

_Then they watched as several male ninjas ran out of the pub terrified._

_"Excuse me, but can you tell me what happened?" Ino asked one of the male ninjas._

_The guy looked at everyone and said, "Let's just say that Kakashi and Naruto have earned a new name amongst the ninja now." The guy said._

_"What's that?" Iruka asked._

_"Kakashi has earned the name Silver Fang while Naruto has earned the name Red Flame Kitsune." The guy answered._

_They watched as the guy ran off like the others. Then Kakashi and Naruto came walking out; Naruto's were still kyubi like and Kakashi had his arm around her waist._

_"Are you two okay?" Hinata asked._

_"Ma Ma...we're okay, Hinata." Kakashi said._

_"Kakashi? Naruto? You realized that the hokage will have to be told about this?" Asuma said._

_Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded._

"It must've have been a good fight though." Ino said looking at Kakasha and Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto didn't say anything at first.

"The two of earned a name for yourselves that will terrify the enemy." Sakura said.

Both Kakashi and Naruto blinked at hearing that.

"A guy said that some of the guys were calling you and Kakashi; The Silver Fang and The Red Flame Kitsune." Hinata said.

Kakashi and Naruto were looking each other for a moment then they began walking off.

"MY HIP RIVAL, WHERE ARE YOU AND NARUTO GOING?" Guy asked.

Kakashi turned to face Guy and said with a smirk, "Taking Naruto out on a date. After all she's dressed up."

Naruto blushed and mumbled, "Silly wolf." as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and the others were stunned that Kakashi was taking Naruto out on a date when the both look like hell after the fight in the pub. They watched as the two of them walked off to wherever they were going for their unexpected date.

Suddenly, the owner of the pub came out and aske where Kakashi and Naruto were. Anko told the owner that they had left to go on a date.

"Well, I be damn. So the rumor is true about them dating?" The owner said.

Kurenai looked at the owner and asked, "What rumor?"

The owner looked at the ninjas that were just standing there looking at him with curiousity and said, "There is rumor going around that Naruto and Kakashi have been secretly dating and never let anyone know about it until now; which would explain Kakashi kicked the guy's ass that was sitting behind him, Iruka, Asuma and Guy. Then seeing Naruto entered and saw Kakashi; she actually fought in a dress because she was pissed. You can ask Iruka about that."

Everyone looked at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and said, "I had never seen Naruto that pissed where the nine-tails chakra wrapped around her. I've never seen anything like it."

"I have." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"It was when our mission to the Wave turned into an A-Class mission when it was suppose to be a C-class mission which was a simple escort mission. Kakashi-Sensei wasn't exactly happy that the guy had lied to the 3rd Hokage. The nine-tails's chakra surrounded Naruto when she thought that Sasuke had died. Naruto, Sasuke and myself were never the same after that mission because according to Kakashi-Sensei it was the first time that a team of Genin had ever been on a mission that turned into a mission that turned into a mission that higher ranked ninja." Sakura said.

"WHAT?!" Iruka said freaking out.

"Iruka, I think that it's a little late to freak out about that?" Anko said.

Iruka turned to Anko and said, "I asked Naruto happened to her hand she just simply said that eventually you get hurt on a mission."

...With Kakashi and Naruto...

"Naruto, you do look beautiful." Kakashi stated.

Naruto blushed and said shyly, "Thanks. So where are we going for this 'date' that you told the others about?"

"Well, we're going to grab some Ichiraku's Ramen to go then we are going to place that we need to visit; if you don't mind." Kakashi said.

"Of course not, wolf." Naruto said.

"Naruto, why do you call me 'wolf' anyway?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"It's one of Kurama's things that I ended up picking up when I called on Kurama's chakra when fighting with Neji." Kakashi said.

"I see. So, are you still getting use to the fox instincts?" Kakashi questioned.

"A little bit. I'm sure that you are having the same situation with your wolf instincts." Naruto said.

"Maa... a little since they sort of taking over while you were away training with Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi stated.

Naruto and Kakashi continued to talk as they maid their way to Ichiraku's to pick up some miso ramen with eggplant. When they entered the Ramen stand; both Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame were stunned to see them hand in hand.

"I guess a congradutions is in order to the both of you." Teuchi said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"So, what can I do for the two of you?" Teuchi asked.

"Two miso ramens to go." Kakashi said.

Ayame took Naruto to the side for a moment to talk with her. While Kakashi was ordering their food.

"Naruto, how come you and Kakashi look like you two have been through hell and back?" Ayame asked softly.

"Would you believe that we were in a fight that happened in the pub down the street that's a few blocks away?" Naruto said.

Ayame was shocked and asked, "What was the fight about?"

"Apparently, a male ninja and some of his friends said something and Kakashi heard him while Iruka, Asuma, and Guy did not hear it." Naruto said.

Ayame and Naruto were still talking when Kakashi walked over to the two girls.

"Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said.

"Okay, Kakashi." Naruto said waving bye to Ayame and her father.

Teuchi and Ayame waved as they watched Kakashi and Naruto leave to head out on their date.

After Kakashi and Naruto left three female ninjas came in. One of the female ninjas said, "Wasn't that the Silver Fang and the Red Flame Kitsune?!"

"It was. I wonder what they were doing here?" A female ninja questioned.

"May I help you girls?" Teuchi asked.

"Ramen please." The ninja girls said.

"Coming up." Teuchi said.

Ayame approached them and said, "I understood that you called Kakashi Hatake "Silver Fang" and Naruto "Red Flame Kitsune" for some reason?"

"That's the names that they've been called because of what happened at the pub down the block." One of the female ninjas said.

"Sounds like that they've become the most deadly ninjas from what you're saying then." Teuchi said handing the girls their ramen.

"So if Kakashi and Naruto well Silver Fang and Red Flame Kitsune were a couple what would their name be together?" Ayame had to ask curiously.

"That's easy 'The Silver Red Flame Kitsune Fang Couple' because it's a combination of their name that they were given today." One of the girls said.

~Back with Naruto and Kakashi~

Kakashi and Naruto were at the memorial of where Kurama had been sealed in Naruto when she was a baby.

"Kakashi, may I ask why are we here at this place?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Naru, don't be angry with me but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you about what it was like being under your father's training while being the youngest Chuunin then beoming the youngest ANBU member in history." Kakashi stated.

"In other words, you want to tell me your memory of my parents?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, then I'll listen; plus it gives me a chance to know you a little better." Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I have no doubt that if your father was alive; he would spy us just to make sure nothing inappropriate would happen between us."

Naruto giggled and said, "I could actually see that considering I'm his only daughter."

"I remember that your father asked me secretly to watch over you and your mother before you were born. I couldn't let your mother know that I was there at all costs due to orders your father gave me as the 4th Hokage." Kakashi said.

Naruto was shocked to hear that and smiled then said, "So you were always with me from the very beginning; weren't you, Inu-sama?"

Kakashi turned to face Naruto in shock because he hadn't heard the title 'Inu-sama' from Naruto in a long time. He nodded to what she had just said to him. However, he had to ask, "How did you know?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Jiraiya-sama told me."

Kakashi growled at that.

"However, I'm glad that you've always been near me, wolf. Even though, you had to keep yourself hidden from me for most of my life." Naruto said smiling.

So, Kakashi started telling Naruto everything about himself from his time at the academy as well as training with her father and his two teammates, Obito and Rin up until now. He even told how her mother would lose her temper at times and some how she let the chakra flow through her hair and scared him, her father and Obito. He also told her how mother would make ramen a lot when he was younger and that her father was terrified of her mother when they got into an argument.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"Thanks for sharing your memory of my parents with me." Naruto said.

"You're welcome, kitsune." Kakashi said.

They were talking for a few minutes then they would take a bite of their then repeat the action.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto? There you two are. How troublesome." A ninja said.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at the ninja; to their surprise it was Shikamaru. Kakashi wondered if Tsunade had sent Shikamaru to find them because of the bar inceindent.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Naruto nearly growled out.

"The Hokage wishes to see the two of you now." Shikamaru said.

"Maa...we'll be there." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru just shook his head and said, "Okay, but are you two aware of the names that you have now?"

"No, we really haven't been paying attention to it. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just go see the Hokage." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi and Naruto sighed then cleaned up their picnic date. Then they shunshined to the Hokage's office to see what Tsunade wanted with them.

...Hokage's Office...

To say that Tsunade was made would be an understatement after what Asuma told her about what had happened at the pub. However, she couldn't get over the fact that Kakashi was being called, 'The Silver Fang of Konoha' and Naruto was being called, ' The Red Flame Kitsune of Konoha'; she wondered how her goddaughter ended up with a name like that of all things.

Suddenly, there was tap on her window. She looked up and saw that it was Kakashi and Naruto then she motioned them to enter her office.

"Brat, care to explain how you are now called, 'Then Red Flame Kitsune of Konoha' and Kakashi is called, 'The Silver Fang of Konoha' all of the sudden?" Tsunade said.

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other confused then looked at the Hokage.

"Seriously! You two are not aware of the names that you have recieved from the entire village!" Tsunade said angerily.

Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"Okaaaayyy...then tell me what happened." Tsunade said.

Naruto flinched because she knew that her godmother was upset.

Kakashi explained that the ninja and his buddies said something about Naruto that set off the chain of events that caused the fight in the first place. Then he told Tsunade about when Naruto arrived and how the kyubi sort of made her hair look like flames when Naruto had decided to come and help him and Iruka. After he had finished; Tsunade looked to her goddaughter to confirm.

"Baa-chan, when we left the pub; my hair was back to normal so nobody except those that were inside saw my hair." Naruto stated.

"We did pay for the damages to the pub." Kakashi stated.

"Good." Tsunade said.

"Okay, what's going on, Baa-chan? One minute, you're upset and now you're clam!" Naruto said.

"Brat, I'm still upset but I also have a gift for you and Kakashi. It was going to be a surprise wedding present from myself and Jiraiya since we are your godparents." Tsunade said.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were confused now.

Tsunade handed Kakashi and Naruto a key and said, "Our wedding gift to you his a house here in Konoha. All your things is already have been moved into the house. Plus, it a quaint little place to raise kids even."

THUD

Naruto looked over to see Kakashi in the floor passed out; then she said, "Baa-chan, I think it was a little early to mention that!"

Tsunade huffed and said, "Brat, I'm sure that he's aware that you're heat will becoming very soon. There's a possiblity of that happening."

"That may be true, but we not rushing everything." Naruto said.

"Brat, not everything goes as planned." Tsunade said, "Especially with you two; who fell in love with each other despite being betrothed which is really rare in ninja families just as civilian families."

"That's true and I really do love Kakashi." Naruto said, "When he wakes up tell him that I'm at our knew home."

Tsunade nodded as she watched Naruto left out the window.

After a few minutes, Kakashi came around and asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"She went to check your new home." Tsunade said.

Kakashi growled out suddenly , "Make sure she has a sleepless night!"

Tsunade looked at him wide eyed.

"Hokage-sama, she may be your goddaughter but she's my mate and tempted me." Kakashi said as exited throw the window.

'Well, something tells me that Naruto and Kakashi will be mated by midnight then we have to plan the actual wedding. Since Kakashi's instincts from courting to mating suddenly.' Tsunade thought to herself.

~Back to Naruto at her's and Kakashi's new home~

Naruto was inside the house now looking around when she heard, "MATE! KITSUNE!" and only one person called her that. She turned to see Kakashi looking at her.

_**'Um...kit, his mating instincts has kicked in suddenly.' Kurama said.**_

_'How?!' Naruto asked._

_**'Your heat is getting ready to hit soon or may be he finally realized that you were tempting in the dress?' Kurama suggested.**_

_'Oh fuck, Silver.' Naruto suggested._

_**'Silver asked me to perform your sexy jutsu since we are going to mate each other tonight.' Kurama.**_

_'Have fun.' Naruto said._

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Tonight, I'm making you mine!" Kakashi growled out.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi growled.

Naruto giggled and said, "Then catch me if you can, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched as Naruto took off running through their home that was a wedding gift to them from Jiraiya and Tsunde. Then he took off after her; after a while of chasing Naruto, he finally caught her in what appeared to be the master bedroom.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naru?" Kakashi said.

"Why don't we get cleaned up from where we were in that fight at the pub?" Naruto said.

"Why? I mean were just going to get dirty again sexual wise of course." Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed at that and said, "I know, you perverted wolf, Kashi. But, I don't think we should do something like that with dried blood on us when we've been in a fight."

Kakashi growled.

"Plus, I have another surprise for you." Naruto said.

Now that got Kakashi to wondering and so he agreed to take a quick shower and said, "I'll see you back in the bedroom. I'm going to let you use the master bathroom while I use the other bathroom across the hall."

"Okay, Kashi." Naruto said.

Kakashi left the master bedroom and went to go take a shower in the other bathroom across the hall. After Kakashi left; Naruto went to the drawer that her lingerie was in and pulled out the red lingerie nightie along with the panties. She smiled at it because it had black lace on the bust part and then at the bottom it had the design of flames. She figured that this one would be okay to wear for the mating to Kakashi considering she was going to save the white lingerie when they actually went through with the actual wedding. Then she hoped into the shower to get cleaned off.

...In the 2nd bathroom...

Kakashi was cleaning off all the blood as well as the dirt. He was nervous because in a way, he was de-flowering Naruto before their actual wedding; he knew that she had to be nervous as well.

_**'Hatake brat, you're not the only nervous!' Silver said.**_

_'I can see that.' Kakashi said._

_**'Kurama and I are mating tonight as well that I asked if he could use the sexy jutsu that Naruto came up with.' **_

_'Okay, I don't think that I needed to know that!'_

_**'This mating thing is because you and Naruto have animal instincts along with human instincts. When you mate, you two will be able to communicate with each other without having to say a word that way your conversations with Naruto will be private and vice a versa with Naruto.'**_

_'I guess that would make sense, but I don't want to get Naruto pregnanet right away.'_

_**'There is a possible chance of that happening but I'm sure the two of you can handle it.'**_

_'I guess but I wonder if I'll be a great father. I know that Naruto will make a great mother.'_

_**'Well, I'm not exactly sure that this may be the heat that Naruto could become pregnanet or not but if it is then I'm sure that the two of will make good parents.'**_

_'Thanks for that reasurance.'_

_**'Anytime, pup besides Naruto may be thinking the same thing and having the same conversation with Kurama right now.'**_

...Back to Naruto...

Silver had been correct about Naruto having the same conversation with Kurama; while she had been taking a shower as well as getting ready for tonight.

_**'Kit, your wolf is in the bedroom waiting for you.'**_

_'I know, Kurama.'_

_**'Don't worry, I'm sure that Kakashi will be gentle.'**_

_'I know that he will because I trust him and love him.'_

_**'Well, don't keep him waiting besides he is curious as to your surprise.'**_

_'How do you know that?'_

_**'Silver told me.'**_

Naruto sighed and decided to get this over with. She put the finishing touches on and took a deep breath then opened the master bathroom door.

... In the bedroom...

Kakashi was in the bed under the covers because he was completely nude and he was waiting calmly for Naruto. He had decided to pull out his book to read for a while; but stopped and looked towards the master bathroom when he heard the door open. He had a nosebleed when Naruto walked out of the bathroom in.

Naruto's eyes widen when she saw Kakashi's nose bleeding that she rushed over to him and began wiping his nose. She cleaned his nose but what shocked her was when he had grabbed her by the wrists then kissed her with passion that she felt her knees go weak. He then pulled her onto the bed and broke the kiss.

"Mate, I don't want to tear that off of you but I'm going to help you out of it." Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed but nodded.

Kakashi had Naruto raise her arms up and as he was pulling the nightie up; he began placing kisses up Naruto's stomach and felt her shiver as he did this. She couldn't help but moan at the kisses that she was recieving from him. He managed to pull the nightie off and was amazed at how beautiful she looked sitting there with her bare breasts and panties then he slid her out of her panties that matched the nightie and began his sexual minastraitions to get her to the horny point.

Every little sound and moan that she made had him horny for her even more. Then he got her really wet that he decided to see if the drawer had been stocked with lube and he was shocked that it was stocked and figured that it had been Jiraiya's doing. In a way, he was thankful for that because it meant that he wouldn't have to buy some lube for quiet a while. So he lubed up his manhood then he lined it up with her womanhood and gently put the tip of his manhood inside her then gently entered her. He heard her gasp in a little pain, but he gave her time to adjust and kissed her as well to help her because deal with the pain as well.

"Ka..Kakashi..please..continue..." Naruto moaned out.

"As you wish, mate." Kakashi said as he continued what he was doing.

"I didn't know..that I was..going to feel..good." Naruto panted between words as she was following Kakashi's rhythm as he going in and out of her womanhood.

Kakashi and Naruto would change their postions every so often to pleasure each other to a point of their highest sexual climax each time. They had done at least may be five rounds of sex due to how long Naruto's heat was going to last. However, they were both still concerned it duringing this heated session if Naruto was going to get pregnanet or not.

"Kakashi?" Naruto said breathlessly.

"Hm?" Kakashi said.

"If I had known that we were going to be mates let alone betrothed to each othere; I wouldn't never had guessed that sex would've been this amazing with you." Naruto said.

"Same here, Naruto; but I still love you." Kakashi said.

"I love you too, Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruto said nuzzling Kakashi.

"If you do end up pregnanet then you realize that I'll be very protective over you." Kakashi stated seriously.

"I know, my mate." Naruto said.

"Naruto, let's take a shower together this time then we'll go straight to bed afterwards." Kakashi said.

"Okay, but you plan to go another in the shower; don't you?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, dear." Kakashi said.

"At least, we be able to wash off while having sex." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kakashi chuckled and decided to carry Naruto bridal-style into the master bathroom; which caused Naruto to gasp in surprise. After they had had their fun in the shower along with marking each other with their mating mark followed by washing off then drying off and then getting ready for bed. Of course, they did have to change the sheets and put the dirty sheets in the wash to be cleaned. Then they climbed into bed together. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep. Naruto nuzzled up to Kakashi and fell asleep in his arms.

~The Next Morning~

Naruto woke up before Kakashi and went into their kitchen to fix some coffee as well as some breakfast for the two of them.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of coffee and something cooking in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen/dinning room and he saw Naruto cooking which made him wonder how she'd learn to cook.

"Good morning, Kakashi, sweetheart." Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naruto, dear." Kakashi responded.

"I fixed the coffee as well." Naruto said.

"So, what are you cooking for breakfast, dear?" Kakashi asked.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast along with a few veggies. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is, dear." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. Kakashi got up from the table and went to get the door; he was surprised to see that it was Iruka as well as Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Come in. We're just having breakfast." Kakashi said.

"Um...Kakashi-Sensei, who's cooking?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is cooking. Why do you ask?" Kakashi said.

The three girls looked at each other surprised. Then Ino said, "We didn't know that Naruto could cook."

Kakashi chuckled because he recalled from them making love that Naruto had told him that she had been taking cooking lessons from Ayame and Teuchi for a while now; so she would be able to cook a descent meal for them and their kids when they decided that the time was right for them to start a family.

"What's so funny, Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

"Naruto told me that she took some cooking lessons because she wanted to be a good at cooking a descent a meal." Kakashi said.

"Well, you can't blame her. I mean sometimes I wondered how she could survive just eating ramen all the time." Sakura said.

"I HEARD THAT SAKURA!" Naruto said from the kitchen.

"Geez, she's loud." Ino said.

Kakashi chuckled taking a slip of his coffee and said, "Naruto told me why she would only eat ramen; but now that she knows how to cook, she wanted to know what I think of her food."

Naruto brought out Kakashi's plate and sat it in front of him with a smile. Then she went back into the kitchen to get the others something to eat as well as a cup of coffee.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where did you and Naruto go yesterday?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi took a bite of the egg and was surprised at how good it was then answered Hinata, "We went on a date of sorts and talked for a while."

"So, you two are taking it slow like you two wanted?" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi was about to answer when there was another knock on ther door. He didn't feel like getting up.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll get th door this time." Naruto said as she turned the stove off.

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked over to the door and opened it then the Hokage entered their home. Kakashi snarled quietly, but Naruto heard him that she walked over to him and finally sat down beside him.

_**'Um...kit?'**_

_'What is it, Kurama?'_

_**'Apparently, this was the heat that you could get pregnanet.'**_

_'WHAT?!'_

_**'There is a possibilty that you pregnanet right now with twin boys.'**_

_'That would explain why Kakashi just snarled quietly. It was to get my attention.'_

_**'Probably or he's just irratated that you have so many visitors right now. But, why don't you tell him and see his reaction?' Kurama suggested.**_

_'Okay.'_

Naruto leaned over to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Naruto for a few minutes with wide eyes then fell backwards in his chair.

Naruto hadn't expected that reaction from Kakashi that she got up from the table and headed to the master bedroom. Iruka saw Naruto get up and walked into the master bedroom and he wondered why Naruto looked sad.

Kakashi was coming around and said, "Where's Naruto?"

"She went into the master bedroom and she looked sad." Iruka said.

Kakashi immedately went to the master bedroom to go comfort his mate.

While everyone was wondering what was going on between the two.

...In the master bedroom...

Kakashi entered the room and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with tears coming down her cheeks. He immedately put up privacy seals so they could without everyone hearing and said, "Naruto, I'm happy that you're pregnanet with our children."

"K-K-Kakashi, I'm a little scared because it's twins and I'm afraid that I could lose them or that you could lose me as well as them since twin pregancies are high risk." Naruto said.

"Is that why you were sad?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and said, "I will not lose you are the twins; however, we will have to tell everyone."

"Kakashi, do you want me to take a pregnancy test so it could help prove that I am pregnanet?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure, dear. If that makes you happy." Kakashi said.

"Okay, stay right there." Naruto said as she walked into the bathroom.

Kakashi sat there on the bed and wondered what Iruka was going to say to him for getting Naruto pregnanet and with twin boys no less.

Naruto came out of the bathroom holding the pregancy test and sat down beside Kakashi on the bed. Both her and Kakashi waited to see the results which would be 30 minutes; as they waited for the results of the pregnacy test, they decided to figure out how to shock everyone that had decided to drop in on them.

"Kakashi, Iruka can't hurt you because he would be their uncle." Naruto said.

"True, dear but we'll have to go ahead and start planning our wedding." Kakashi said.

"I know, Kakashi." Naruto said.

"It's been 30 minutes, Naru." Kakashi said.

Naruto held the pregancy test while Kakashi let the privacy seals down so everyone could hear Naruto. They both looked at the pregancy test and there was a plus sign meaning the pregancy test was positive. So, they decided of a way to let the others know about the pregancy.

Kakashi decided to exit the master bedroom and head back to where the others were.

"Is Naruto okay, Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, she is okay, Iruka. She says that she hasn't been feeling well and that she had something in the medical cabinet that help her." Kakashi said.

"Why did you pass out from shock earlier?" Tsunade questioned.

"Better yet, why did you snarl?" Ino questioned.

Kakashi blinked and said "I snarled?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess I snarled because I thought that Naruto and I was just going to enjoy a morning together alone; but we had unexpected visitors." Kakashi stated.

"What about the passing out?" Hinata asked.

"Sometimes, Naruto likes to me stunned like that when I didn't know something." Kakashi lied.

Suddenly, they heard Naruto scream, "KAKASHI, YOU BASTARD! GET IN HERE!"

"I bettter go see what Naruto wants." Kakashi said dashing off to the bedroom only to be followed by the others.

Once Kakadshi reentered the bedroom and said, "Maa...Naru, dear, did you have scream like that?"

"Sorry, Kashi." Naruto said, "But, I thought that you want to know that you're going to be a father."

THUD

Out side the door of the master bedroom everyone was in shock to hear that Naruto was pregnanet.

Iruka burst through the bedroom and was heading towards Kakashi ready to tear him apart even though, Kakashi was passed out on the floor again.

"Iruka, don't touch Kakashi!" Naruto said.

"But, Naruto..." Iruka trailed off.

"No buts. It really couldn't be helped that I ened up pregnanet." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

Naruto whispered to Iruka what happened to her body when she had called on Kurama's chakra during the Chuunin Exams that after she finished telling him; Iruka was in shock.

Kakashi started coming around and then he saw Iruka passed out on their bedroom floor.

"Glad to see you're back." Naruto said.

"What happened to, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"He'll eventually come around." Naruto said.

"So, you and Kakashi are going to be parents?" Hinata said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Which means that we have a wedding to plan!" Ino said excitedly.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Naruto and said, "When did you two originally plan to have your wedding?"

"We thought about Spring or Summer." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"Since Naruto is pregnanet, you'll have to get married sooner than you probably planned." Tsunade said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Baa-chan, I'm going to give everyone a fair warning ahead of time." Naruto said.

"What do mean by warning, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade knew what Naruto was referring to.

"Kashi will be overprotective over the time period of nine months." Naruto said.

"How so?" Ino questioned.

"Trust me, you'll see." Naruto said.

Iruka was coming around now and Kakashi helped him up off the floor and said, "Iruka, I know you weren't expecting that news right now."

"You're right, Kakashi, I wasn't prepared for that; but at least you and Naruto love each other." Iruka said.

"Well, Naruto has already dubbed you the twins' uncle." Kakashi said.

"TWINS!" Iruka shouted.

Tsunade's jaw dropped at hearing that as well as the others.

"Maa...the weird thing is the kyubi alerted Naruto this morning about the pregancy." Kakashi said with his finger in his ear after Irunka's shout.

Finally, Tsunade smiled and said, "Kakashi, I understand that the Kyubi is a part of Naruto but for him to know the gender is kind of unbelievable."

Suddenly, they heard a growl and it was coming from Naruto. Kakashi immedately reacted to the growl because he was aware of what was happening with his mate. He decided to nuzzle into the mating mark to calm her down which was working.

Everyone was stunned at what they were seeing happening between Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi created a shadow clone for Silver to takeover in order to explain to them the entire situation.

_**"Well, that was unexpected." Silver said once he took over the clone.**_

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned.

_**"I'm Silver. I'm Kakashi's inner wolf or inner animal if you will just like Kurama is Naruto's inner fox even though he's well she's a biju tailed beast made of pure chakra. Kurama has been with Naruto all her life and knows Naruto well enough." Silver said.**_

"How can you take over a shadow clone?" Tsunade questioned.

_**"Kakashi and Naruto came up with this; so if we needed to talk with you all personally instead of having to take over their bodies. Because it feels like we try to control them, but there may be times that we do take control." Silver said.**_

"Um...why is Kakashi-Sensei nuzzling Naruto's neck?" Hinata questioned.

_**"That's were the mating mark is located. So basically, Kakashi and Naruto are married by our standards. However, they are willing to go through a tradtional wedding due to her going into heat. Kakashi is trying to keep Naruto calm as well." Silver said.**_

"Naruto said that Kakashi will be overprotective of her during these nine months." Ino said.

_**"Yes, he will be very protective of her that he may even get into a fight like he did at the pub because someone insulted her." Silver said.**_

"In other words, Kakashi will be protective state until Naruto has the twins." Tsunade said.

_**Silver nodded.**_

"So all we can do is hope that no war breaks out, because Kakashi-Sensei will worry about Naruto." Hinata said.

_**Silver nodded again then said, "This shadow clone is about to pop. But it might be wise to go ahead and start planning a quick wedding to be on the safe side plus Kurama says that if it comes to a war; she has a way to protect the twins as well as our own little ones."**_

Suddenly, there was a pop and the shadow clone disappeared.

Kakashi had heard what Silver had said and looked to Naruto to confirm what he had said. Naruto nodded to let Kakashi know that Silver had spoken the truth.

So, Naruto and Kakashi talked with everyone about wedding plans as well as who they were inviting to the wedding that may end up being a private wedding with a selected few which Naruto and Kakashi choose.


End file.
